SpeedyFreeze-A Sonic and Elsa crossover
by Palmertech
Summary: Knuckles and Tails have been captured by the evil Dr. Eggman, who has fled to a portal leading to a world covered in snow. Sonic is in hot pursuit to save his friends.


It was a beautiful day in Green Hill Zone and Sonic the Hedgehog was hanging out with his friends Tails and Knuckles. Sonic was up in a tree branch catch a few "z"s, while Knuckles sat at the bottom of the tree relaxing as well, and Tails was preparing the food for the picnic. All was calm and serene when suddenly something swooshed past them. Knuckles opened his eyes in curiosity. "What was that?" he thought. The object dashed past them again, then began to circle around the trio. The object stopped and hovered a few feet from the ground. The object revealed itself. It was Eggman.

Knuckles and Tailes jumped to their feet, but Sonic was still asleep. Figuring that they could stop Eggman without the help of the blue hedgehog, the two of them lunged forward to attack the madman. Eggman was ready for them and his hover devise sprouted two metal claws and caught the two midair. They were trapped, not even Knuckles's huge strength could break free and Tails was unable to move anything. Sonic awoke from his slumber and leapt down from the tree.

He stared Eggman in the eyes and smirked. This would be quick. He dashed towards his adversary and jumped to attack his foe. The madman raised the metal hand holding Tails as a living shield. Not wanting to hurt his friends, Sonic stopped his attack and backed off. Eggman laughed and made his escape. Sonic took off after him, determined to rescue his two best friends.

Eggman was speeding away with Sonic the Hedgehog in hot pursuit. The two raced passed hills and rivers, leaving dust in their wake. The blue blur was inches away from reaching his friends when Eggman released a small explosive device. It detonated, creating a small explosions, which Sonic slowed down to avoid being caught in the blast. The hedgehog zipped through the dust and saw Eggman approach a rippling sky blue portal. Determined to save his friends, Sonic followed Eggman inside the mysterious portal only seconds behind his foe.

Sonic exited the portal and landed on the ground. It was covered in a thick layer of snow. The air was frigid cold and Sonic shivered. "Where am I? Sonic thought to himself. The land was unfamiliar to him and he's been to a lot of places on his many adventures. The wind started to pick up, making the air feel even colder. "I gotta get out of this weather or I'll freeze!" He looked around for shelter and spotted something off in the distance. It was a blue translucent castle.

Wanting to avoid getting frostbite, Sonic made his way to the mysterious castle. The storm was really starting to pick up when the hedgehog reached the structure. Not caring whether or not it was rude, Sonic opened the door and walked inside and closed the door behind him. The air was still cold inside, but not uncomfortably so. "Hello? Is anyone here? No one answered. "There was a huge storm outside so I took shelter inside! Is that okay with you?" Still no response.

The castle seemed to be deserted, so Sonic wandered around the mysterious place. It was massive. As he looked around, Sonic couldn't help feel as though he wasn't alone. Crash! "Huh? It sounded like something is in the castle" Sonic rushed around trying to find the source of the noise. He found an open door with stairs leading downward. Sonic cautiously walked down them until he reached the bottom. The basement was lit up brightly, then he saw them. He saw Eggman and his friends.

Eggman was staring at Sonic with an evil glint in his eyes. Behind him were Tails and Knuckles, both were in glass pods with frost covering the glass. "It's been a long time Sonic!" "What are you talking about? I saw you earlier today!" Eggman laughed. "It may have been seconds for you, but it has been months for me. More than enough time to prepare for your arrival." With that, a figure jumped down from the ceiling. It was a woman with long blonde hair and a blue dress.

"Meet Elsa, she is a princess of this land with the power to control ice. Now her mind is in my control." He pointed to the device in his hands. Elsa stepped forward to fight the blue hedgehog. Sonic dashed forward and used his spin attack. It missed his opponent. But it was a feint, the real target was Eggman. Sonic struck the madman, knocking the remote out of his hands. It shattered on the floor. "What have you done? You fool! With this remote destroyed, Elsa's mind has been warped! There's no telling what she'll do!"

Before the fat man could utter another word, a sphere of ice smashed against his head, knocking him out cold. "Thanks miss!" Sonic stepped forward to shake Elsa's hand but sharp icicles pierced through his feet. He cried out in pain. The woman strode over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog couldn't move his feet to escape. Staring his captive the mysterious princess undressed. "I need you to pleasure me."

Sonic was taken aback by this request. "What? No way!" "You must, or the lives of your friends will end." She pointed to Tails and Knuckles. Large boulders of ice formed above the two pods. "If you fail to please me, I will crush you friends." Sonic thought about his options and sighed. "Fine, you win, I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt my friends."

Elsa licked her lips and stuck her fingers into her sweet juicy pussy. She was moist, dripping her juices onto the icy floor. She let out a soft moan in pleasure. Elsa conjured up chains of ice and shackled Sonic's ankles to the ground. She felt around Sonic's midsection until she had found her prize. The hedgehog's cock was hers. She stroked the rod until it rose up from the blue fur. Sonic's cock was fully erect.

Elsa spread her pussy and inserted her captive's smoothe red rod inside. She gasped in pleasure. Sonic thrusted back and forth, desperate to please Elsa to save his friends. Her pussy juices coated the hedgehog's meat, making it slide even better. Pre-cum started to seep out of Sonic's red rod and into the wet vagina. Sonic gasped, he organs end and blew his load into Elsa. His cum seeped out of her pussy and onto the cold floor.

Elsa was not pleased by this. She had wanted to be satisfied, not have a minute of penetration. She needed more. Her lust for sexual pleasure couldn't be sated that easily. Elsa froze Sonic's rock hard cock solid. Adding ice to his rod, the blue hedgehog's penis grew in size. Elsa gripped the icy dick and broke it off. Blood sprayed everywhere. Sonic fell to the ground, overwhelmed in pain.

Elsa shoved the broken cock up her ass. She let out a large moan of pleasure. Her stimulation was all that she desired. Shit fell out of her ass and landed on the floor. Elsa immediately rooked the icy rod from her anus. She eyed the feces with intensity. Using the broken dick, the deranged woman scooped up some fecal matter and spread it around on the penis until it was completely covered in the sticky brown mass.

She licked the tip, breaking it off into her mouth. She chewed the ice, penis, cum, and shit in her mouth. It was tantalizing. She needed more of it inside her, so Elsa deep throated the shitty cock. Lumps of fecal matter fell in her stomach. She let out a soft moan. She needed more inside her. She removed the thawed meat from her throat and set it down. Elsa then clenched her fist and shoved it up Sonic's ass.

She squirmed it around in the hedgehog's anus, collecting as much fecal matter as possible. Elsa wasn't very gentle and cut the inside of Sonic's ass. She grabbed a handful of shit covered flesh and ripped it out of the hedgehog's anus. The bloody mass dripped with shit. She molded the mass with her hands until it took the shape of a phalic cock. She pushed the shitty mass a few inches inside her pussy and then froze it sold.

The icy dick was now apart oh Elsa's body. She turned Sonic around, revealing his bloody ass. Elsa plunged her icy shit dick inside with all of her force. Blood poured out of Sonic's anus. He cried out in pain. Elsa didn't care if her sex slave was in pain, she wanted him to be in pain. She found that the more pain she inflicted, the more aroused she got. Elsa continued to pound Sonic's ass until the shit dick shattered. The icy shards were as sharp as glass, so they further shredded the poor hedgehog's anus.

The blue hedgehog lied on the floor, bleeding out everywhere. Elsa bent down and licked some of the blood. It tasted so good. She froze the blood in the shape of a dick and turned Sonic over, revealing his mutilated genitals. With tremendous force the ice princess shoved the bloody ice cock right into the spot where Sonic's penis once was. Elsa penetrated Sonic's new "pussy" with the cock made from his own blood.

As more blood came into contact with the cock, the more it grew in size. It wasn't long until it was three feet in length and half a foot in diameter. Elsa, in a sexual fury, shoved the bloody cock completely inside of the blue hedgehog. Sonic's body couldn't handle all that was being put inside of him and so it split apart. The left and right sides of the hedgehog's body fell onto the floor, causing blood to splash.

Realizing that Sonic has been used up, Elsa was left feeling unsatisfied. She needed more. She spun around quickly and saw her prize. The frozen bodies of Knuckles and Tails. She walked over to the cryopods and turned them off. Their bodies started to thaw and the pair regained consciousness. "Knuckles, where are we?" "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Elsa released the two from their pods causing them to fall a few feet. Their ankles shattered as they hit the ground for they have not completely thawed out. They cried out in pain, they had no way of effectively escaping from their icy prison. Then they saw him. They saw the dismembered body of their friend Sonic on the ground. The two wept for the loss of their best friend. They have been through so much together and now he is gone.

A figure stepped forward. Knuckles and Tails looked up in despair. It was Elsa, the butcherer of their friend. Although they didn't see her murder Sonic, his blood was all over her nude body. They tried to crawl away but Elsa froze their wrists and legs to the floor, immobilizing them. They both were hers to do as she saw fit.

Knuckles broke free from his bonds and was about to punch his captor when an ice wall appeared in front of him. He hit the wall with intense power, however he wasn't at full strength. His fist burst apart into several meaty chunks. Knuckles fell to his knees in agony. Elsa then froze the echidna's other arm and broke it off his body. Knuckles screamed in pain and squirmed about in a futile attempt of escape.

Elsa bent down and used Knuckles's own arm to fist her captive's asshole. The spikes at the end of Knuckles's knuckles ripped apart the insides of the red echidna's ass. Blood and fecal matter spilled out onto the floor and partially froze. Elsa roughly penetrated Knuckles's ass and smiled as she saw the pained expression on her captive's face.

The anal stimulation caused Knuckles to empty his testicles of all of his semen. A pool of Knuckles's cum spread around his defiled body as he continued to get pounded by his own arm. As his bodily fluids flowed the arm penetrating Knuckles's arm started to crack. The force was too great and his arm crumbled apart. Bone and muscle fragments littered the insides of Knuckles's ass.

The sharp bone fragments cut apart Knuckles's intestines spilling its contents. Feces and half digested food lined the inside of Knuckles's body. The red echidna entered a delusional state for he had last a considerable amount of blood. Unable to think properly, Knuckles started to lick his semen off the floor. He loved the taste of his own seed. The more he licked off the floor, the more Knuckles got aroused. His red rod rose to his mouth.

Knuckles licked the tip of his cock and savored its taste. He savored the flavor before putting the whole rod in his mouth. Knuckles sucked his pulsating cock, moaning with pleasure. He came in his mouth and savored his cum. Still something was missing. Knuckles wanted more, so he bit the tip of his dick off. He chewed his cock meat and swallowed.

Blood poured out of Knuckles's throbbing cock. He sucked his bleeding dick, injesting more blood by the minute. The more blood he drank, the more Knuckles came. Knuckles continued his self mutilation until he passed out. He had lost too much blood and wouldn't wake up again.

Elsa stood over Knuckles's corpse, fingering her pussy. She had watched the red echidna kill himself in his delusional state. It was extremely arousing. Her pussy's fluids dripped onto the corpse. The pain of her victims gave her such sexual pleasure. But, Elsa lusted for more. She needed more and she would not be denied the pleasure she so desired.

She turned her gaze to Tails, who was weeping for the loss of his two best friends. Elsa walked over to the yellow fox and stood over him. Pure terror filled his heart. "This is the end" he thought to himself. He looked up at his tormentor and saw Elsa. She had in her hands the blue and red arm of Sonic the hedgehog. It was slowly dripping blood on Tail's face.

Elsa bent down and lifted up Tail's tails, revealing his furry ass. Elsa massaged the outside of her captive's anus, collecting some shit with her finger. She stuck the finger in her mouth sampling the flavor. Elsa then smeared the rest of the fecal matter onto Tails' face. Then the ice princess shoved Sonic's amputated arm deep inside the fox's rectum. Tails screamed in agony and tried to squirm away, but his arms and legs were still frozen onto the floor.

The pain was intense. With Sonic's arm in his ass, Tails could think of nothing but pure pain. Elsa began twisting the hedgehog's arm, which only caused more pain. The princess laughed hysterically. With every scream Tails uttered, Elsa orgasmed. Sonic's fingers began to break apart in Tails' bloody rectum.

Elsa removed Sonic's shit covered arm from the yellow fox's ass. Drops of blood and fecal matter seeped out along side an index finger. Elsa then grabbed Tails and ripped him from his icy restraints. His hands and feet broke off of his arms and legs. Blood sprayed everywhere. Elsa turned Tails over so that his face was facing up.

Holding the shit covered arm, Elsa rammed it dovn Tails' mouth. Tears ran down the pathetic fox's face, but Elsa felt no remorse. She only felt pleasure. She forced Tails to deep throat the entire arm, which only caused him to gag and then vomit. His stomach acid sprayed in the air. Elsa removed Sonic's arm from Tails' throat. She threw the relatively clean arm aside.

Elsa then shoved both of her hands deep inside the fox's mouth. Tails struggled to breathe, but that wouldn't be a problem for much longer. With incredible strength, Elsa ripped Tails apart, disconnecting his front half of his body from his back half. His lifeless body collapsed on the floor. His useless body meant nothing to the deranged ice princess.

Eggman started to regain consciousness and saw Elsa's naked body, causing him to get an erection. Never before has he been so aroused. He ripped off his clothes revealing his two feet cock. Elsa took notice of this and strode over to the madman. "You aren't afraid of me?" "No my dear, you have defeated my arch-nemesis and have the body of my dreams."

The two embraced each other. Elsa felt a strange attraction towards the fat man. She stopped suddenly and remembered something. She was pregnant with a six month old child. She wanted a child, but she wanted a child from Eggman. No one else was worthy enough to give her a child.

Elsa reached down and shoved her fist into her pussy. She then used her ice powers to extend her reach. Feeling around her womb, she found her prize. With unholy strength, Elsa ripped her arm from her vagina. In her icy grasp she held a fetus. Elsa had no use for this abomination so she went to Knuckles' corpse and shoved the creature up the dead echidna's ass.

Elsa went over to Eggman, finally ready to fuck the love of her life. Eggman put his rod deep inside the ice princess's moist pussy. He thrusted hard and fast. The sensation was incredible for both of them. The two fucked hard for a good seven minutes. Finally the fat man blew a fat load deep into Elsa's sweet pussy. Cum dripped out and fell onto the floor.

The two laid on the floor looking at the icy ceiling. The pair's sexual appetite wasn't satisfied. They needed to fuck every last man, woman, and child in the kingdom. Not even Anna, Elsa's sister, would be safe from their sexual rage.


End file.
